Childhood Love
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: They keep telling her childhood friends don't ever win in the battle of love. She met someone who she thought could replace the place where he took but he broke her heart. Should she just give up on her childhood love or keep holding on? Childhood friends don't get together right? Well I guess she has to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Her hand touched the icy window that had frost covering the ugly world outside. She could faintly make out his figure behind the frost that tried to hide his frozen and stiff figure. The window slowly rolled down and the strong wind danced with her blonde locks. _

"_This isn't goodbye!" Her voice pushed against the wind that made her pale cheeks pink. Her brown chocolate eyes closed and a big smile adored on her pink lips. "We'll see each other again! When we do I'll give you that kiss I promised you." _

"_See you later Lucy." _

She watched as his figure stood with pride as he neared the gates of the entrance of the school. _She_ was hugging his arm _again_ and his arm was around her waist _again_, her heart clenched with pain as they swiftly and gracefully entered campus together _again_. Her beautiful blue hair flowed down her shoulders and a bright white smile adored her pink lips; making everyone stare. Her chocolate brown eyes casted away from the couple that brought her to tears at night. Her blonde locks was in neat pigtails that flowed down her back while her white blouse that was paired with a nice yellow vest was tightly hugging her frame. She pushed her glasses up before slowly walking toward the entrance of the school while the cherry blossoms danced around her. She held her books tighter to her chest as she took the first step into the school.

"Lu-Chan!" a voice yelled over the noise that was suffocating her slowly. "How was your spring break? I missed you so much! Did you update your novel?" slim arms wrapped around her waist while blue locks lightly brushed against her creamy skin. "Oi. What's gotten you so down?"

"Levy-Chan." Lucy smiled as they struggle to walk toward their class in the same position they were currently in. "My spring break was good, I missed you too. Yes I have updated. Nothing's gotten me down." she paused before looking down at the smaller girl. "What about your spring break?"

Levy moved away from the taller girl and started to kick her legs in the air. "I know you better than that." She stated before looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Is it because you saw them together?"

Lucy flinched before forcing a smile. "Saw who?" she laughed nervously before stepping into the door of their classroom. "I don't know what you are talking about." She took a seat before setting her books down onto the desk.

Levy slammed her hands down onto her desk and glared at the blonde. "You saw Gray and Juvia together didn't you?" She sighed before sitting down next to her. "You have to give up on him, he totally doesn't remember you." She leaned her head back. "Just give up."

Lucy bitterly smiled. "Eh Levy-Chan…" Her voice was beginning to turn into a whisper. "Why do you think the childhood friend never wins?" she asked. "Most of the anime we watched and most of the movies the childhood friend never wins...why is that?"

Levy put her finger on her chin. "I think because it's because the guy prefers the new version that he knows not a lot about than the girl who has been by his side his whole life." she said while down at her desk. "No worry Lu-Chan you'll find someone."

Gray walked in with Juvia following closely behind before they took their seats and started to chat away.

"_Aren't the stars so beautiful Gray?" _

"_I saw something more beautiful than the stars. I'm looking right at the sight." _

"Welcome back!" Max the English teacher exclaim while sitting down at his brown wooden desk. "I hate to do this but everyone has to share their projects; I know you all just got back but we are so far behind." He sighed before scanning the classroom. "Lucy Heartfilia, you are first."

"Do I have to read all of it?" She asked nervously. She hated reading her work or showing her work to people she wasn't friends with.

"Yes, I know you are shy but you have read all of the pages you wrote your story about." Max nodded. "No one will judge you."

Her chair legs squeaked against the floor before she slowly made her way toward the front of classroom.

"Be quiet."

"My story doesn't have a name yet." Lucy wiggled her toes around in her loafers.

"Alright. You may read."

Everyone stared at her trembling form while silence was suffocating her.

"Her heart was breaking in half as she watch him walk right past her like she was a ghost. Her eyes trailed after him as a beautiful girl ran up toward the man that kept her crying at night and hugged his waist with a beautiful white smile adoring her pale skin." Her eyes scanned the paper while her words escaped from her mouth. "She deserved this pain because she hold onto that pointless promise they made to each other. It was her stupidity that made her heart broken, people keep telling her to let go but she can't. She felt the water kept rising higher and higher, she was almost fully underneath the black icy waters."

Levy leaned forward with her eyebrows furrowed. _Lu-Chan...please let go._

"She frowned as she realized that he never smiled like that with her but only with that beautiful girl in front of him. Why won't she let go? Is it because he was the only one there for her when everything came falling apart? She wonders at night why she isn't good enough to get her happy ending like in the fairy tales." Lucy really had the talent for speaking. "It's because her body; it isn't what guy's want. It's because of her smile; it's not pretty enough. It's her laugh; it's high pitch and annoying. It's everything that made her, her."

_Tick..._

_Tock..._

_Tick..._

_Tock…_

"He forgotten her just when she needed him the most. Her dad has fallen ill and isn't getting better; the doctors said he's not going to make it. She's so tired of crying at night because she wasn't strong enough to stop the stupid crystal liquid that flowed down her cheeks." tears started to build up. "She wondered why she was writing her feelings down on paper it wouldn't make her feel better, she needed someone to listen to her rant. The dark icy waters finally washed over her head and she was going under and wouldn't float back to the surface. Hands tried to grab her but they all missed and she drowned in her own darkness because her light had vanished. He noticed when the brown coffin was slowly buried into the depths of the earth. He noticed too late. She was gone."

"Very good." Max stood up and clapped. "Is that all or is there more? If there is more I'll read it later." he cleared his throat. "Juvia Lockser."

Lucy put the papers down onto his desk before looking out the window to see the rain pelting the ground. She sat down in her seat as Juvia stood up and walked swiftly with grace toward the front of the class.

"That was kinda dark." Lisanna whispered to her boyfriend Natsu. "It was good but dark, I never expected her to write something like that."

Natsu shrugged. "Wait what happened?" he looked at her with a confused face before looking down at his awesome drawing.

Lisanna shook her head and smiled. "Baka." she muttered before turning back toward Juvia.

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Drip…._

_Drop…_

_Tick…_

"Very good Juvia." Max smiled before looking up at the clock. "We have time for two more. Natsu Dragneel."

Levy leaned over. "Lu-Chan." she whispered. "We are eating on the roof today." she stated before her face became serious. "We need to talk. I'll tell Erza to meet us there." she crossed her arms. "We will not let you get to that point in the story Lucy."

"An huge dragon came out of the sky and roared!" Natsu exclaimed while waving his arms around. "Pew pew pew! They shot at the all mighty dragon but failed. The dragon kidnapped the princess of animals before marrying her. They lived happily ever after."

"Alright Levy-Chan." Lucy smiled before putting her book into her bookbag.

"The end."

"That was very unique Natsu." Max sweatdropped before waving him to go to his seat. "Gray Fullbuster. It's your turn."

"He didn't know how things started to turn out the way they did…"

"How's things with Gajeel?" Lucy whispered she didn't want to hear the melody of his voice.

Levy ignored her. _Tough it out Lu-Chan._

"She left and he knew it wasn't her fault but what was he supposed to do just wait for her? His mother told him to stop waiting and move on might as well live life while waiting for the one person who you didn't want to leave to come back." His eyes met hers and the world stop but he kept speaking. "She came back but she wasn't the same and he sure in hell wasn't the same. He moved on and she should do the same."

_Ring! _

Lucy bolted out of the classroom while trying to hold in her tears, Levy watched as the last of blonde hair vanish from her vision. Lucy slammed the stall door shut and dropped her books onto the ground while slowly sitting on the toilet that had the lid shut. She covered her mouth before closing her eyes as tears rushed down her cheeks. _He moved on and she should do the same_. His words kept repeating in her mind making more of her sadness come rushing out of her body. Her tears dripped onto the tile floor as she tried to muffle the sobs that wanted to escape from her lips. She heard the creaking of the door slowly being open before it slammed shut.

_Click._

Oh great, whoever came just lock the door to the girl's bathroom. She saw brown loafers at her stall and she saw the orange socks and she knew who it was.

"Lu-Chan." Her voice was gentle and it only got this way when she was feeling sorry for someone. "Come on out. I locked the door."

"No!" She sobbed while letting her hand fall to her side. "I will not you see me in this weak pathetic state!" She banged her head against the green stall door.

"Come on out or I'll get Erza." Levy stated while crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe bring Mirajane along."

"Do it." Lucy cried while slamming her fist against the door before letting them slide down the door. "More the merrier."

"He's right you know." Levy sighed while slamming her head against the stall door. "You should move on."

"It's so hard! I loved him since we were five! All I want for him to be happy, his happiness should make me happy...but why?" Lucy opened the stall before wrapping her arms around Levy's waist. "Why is it so hard for me to be happy? Why is it so hard for me to let go?"

"You have to find someone else." Levy whispered while moving her hand up and down her long blonde hair. "You need someone to fill the space he left you with."

"Who would want me?" She cried bitterly.

"Only dumb people who don't realize how beautiful, smart, funny, and so many things you are wouldn't want you." Levy smiled before standing up and taking Lucy with her.

_Ring!_

"Let's skip the rest of the day with Erza and Mirajane and go have some fun." Levy guided her out of the bathroom while handing her a tissue. "One day skipping won't hurt nye? Beside you might find your soulmate."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. _I'm so happy I have you guys._

**Childhood Love**

"You sure this the girl that we need?" tiredness was laced in his smooth voice. "What's so great about blondie?" he asked while running his hand through his blonde hair.

"She's his childhood friend." Red eyes stared at his ocean blue ones. "You want to pay him back for everything he did right?" his voice held no emotion. "Get to her, you'll get to him."

"What about his girlfriend?" His nice body leaned forward while a smirk lit up his face. "Why don't we go after the other girl?"

"Sting." he sighed. "Just go with the plan I came up with. We all know you could never get close to that girl." he points at the picture of Juvia. "She's all over Gray and if not Gray then with his brother that has the hots for her."

"Rogue." Sting closed his eyes before leaning back into his chair. "When do I go to Fairy High?"

"Start packing." Rogue stated. "You leave tomorrow."

He stood up and started to head toward the door.

"Remember." Rogue stopped him. "Don't fall in love with her."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." He rolled his eyes. "I'll break them both." he grinned. "Bringing people pain is the most brilliant feeling in the world."

The door slammed shut.

"Why am I helping that idiot out again?" he shook his head. "Better go with him so he doesn't do anything stupid."

The door again was slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"_What's going on here?" ocean blue eyes glared at the two figures that were lip-locking. "Why are you with him?" he growled as they slowly pulled apart and he could see their saliva dripping from their mouths. "You aren't dating him! You are dating me!" _

"_Sting…" the beautiful blue eyes he fell in love with had soften with pity. "I was going to tell you… me and Gray-Sama have been dating for about a month now." her voice didn't hold any regret. _

"_I asked you two months ago if you wanted to go out with me! Today's our anniversary you little whore!" Sting turned his back to the disgusting people in front of them. "Have fun with him. He's going to break your heart...Yukino." _

He looked at the huge fair entrance before taking the first steps in and paying for a wrist band. He looked around and a smirk lit up his face as he saw the one person he needed the most to fulfil his little plan. She sat alone in a white sundress that flowed past her knees with black flats, a flower was pin in her hair that was in a bun. _Beautiful_. He shook his head before slowly walking toward his prey that was caught in his spider-web.

"You look lonely." He stated while sitting down on the bench. "Are you waiting for your boyfriend or something?" he asked.

She smile sadly. "I don't have one." She whispered. "I was with friends but their crushes came and stole them from me." she tilted her head before smiling at him. "Why are you by yourself? Waiting for your girlfriend?"

He chuckled before shaking his head. "Naw, I'm single." He smiled at her. "I'm just walking around trying to find lonely girls like you to steal and have fun with." he stood up and held his hand out for her to take. "Come on, let's go on some rides…"

"Lucy." She took his hand letting him pull her up. "You are?"

"Sting." He guided her toward the rollercoaster.

"It's nice to meet you Sting-Chan." Lucy didn't take her hand out of his grasp.

"Drop the chan please." Sting shook his head and looked down at her with a smile playing on her lips. _Trusting a stranger wow this girl is a weirdo._ "And likewise."

"Sting, why are you doing this?" Lucy asked while they moved up. "I mean I appreciate it and everything but why are you trying to cheer up a stranger?"

_To complete my plan._ "You looked beautiful over there and lonely. I thought maybe some fun with the almighty Sting would make you feel better." he smirked. "It's school hours, so why are you here?" he asked.

"Promise not to make fun of me?" She held her pinky out.

_Is this girl serious? _"I pinky promise." their pinkies locked together.

"My friends thought I needed to get some fresh air since I broke down crying at school." She whispered. "Nye, Sting do you think the childhood friend could ever capture the heart of the person they are in love with?" she asked while tilting her head.

"You two its your turn." a bored voice stated. "Come and get seated."

They sat down in the cart and they listened to the sound of the squeaking of the bar before Lucy got scared. _Oh god._ They started to slowly move upward and she felt her stomach twist and turn.

"Are you-?" Sting was cut off as their cart rushed down the hill.

"AH!" Lucy screamed as her hair whipped around her face.

_So cute_. "If you want you can hold my hand." Sting blushed before looking away from her.

He felt her warm hand grip his cold one and before he knew it their hands were in the air and she was smiling and laughing.

"You are weird." He blurted.

"Huh?" Lucy tilted her head as they went in a loop.

"You are a weirdo." he flicked her forehead.

She pouted as they stopped. "Stingy-bee!" she stuck her tongue out before hopping out of the cart and running down the steps.

"Hey!" He rushed after her a smile on his face.

Rain started to pelt the ground. "Awe." Lucy whined while stopping. "I wanted to hang out with bee-boy for a while longer."

"I'll walk you home." Sting stated while letting Lucy drag him out of the fair.

Her eyes dropped to the ground in sadness. "Can we go to the park?" She asked while forcing a smile.

He shook his head. "You are going to get sick." He threw his jacket at her.

"I can't take this!" She exclaimed

"Don't you get it blondie?" He smirked while leaning his face closer to hers. "I'll want my jacket back therefore we'll have to see each other again."

Her face brighten and she slowly put the jacket on. "Nye. Sting-bee.. how old are you?" she blushed _I can't believe I didn't ask sooner._

He chuckled. "I'm 17." out of the corner of his eye he looked down at her. "You look beautiful." He blurted.

"Thank you." _No guy has ever told me I was beautiful except for him_. "Here we are." an huge white house towered over the two soaked teens. "Thank you Sting-bee. Come inside and I'll get you an umbrella."

"Naw. It's fine." He shook his head. "A little rain won't melt me away." He smiled as she giggled. "I'll come back for that." he pointed at the jacket. "See ya blondie."

She opened the front before closing it behind her as she stepped inside. "Sting huh?" She made her way upstairs before stepping into her bedroom.

"Princess." a voice from the other side of the door stated. "I have your bath ready for you."

"Thanks Virgo." Lucy smiled. "Man that was fast." She walked out of her bedroom before going into the bathroom that was across from her bedroom.

"Princess I'll wash your clothes for you." Virgo stated. "I have your clothes on the sink."

"Don't wash the jacket." Lucy wouldn't admit it but it smelled good; it smelled like Sting; mint with something she couldn't tell mixed in. "Thank you Virgo you may go." she stepped into the tube as the door closed.

"Where's Lucy?" an loud voice echoed through the house.

"In the bathroom Prince."

The door burst opened. "How's my little princess doing?" Loke exclaim.

"Nii-Chan!" Lucy squealed. "Knock!" she yelled while throwing soap at his face.

"Awe, you look so cute!"

"Nii-Chan, how long are you staying home?" Sadness was laced in her voice.

"A week." he stated while pushing his sunglasses up. "It'll be enough time to scare the living-shits out of the boy who asks my princess to prom!"

She giggled. "Nii-Chan." She smiled brightly. "It's good to have you back."

"How's dad?"

She shook her head. "They said he wouldn't make it." she rubbed the shampoo in her hair. "They said he had about couple weeks left."

"I finally found her." Loke growled while grabbing her hand that was covered in bubbles. "She replaced us. All of us."

"Don't let it bother you." She smiled sadly. "We moved on, she moved on. It was only time before she got remarried and had children."

"Dad was loyal to her! He waited for her!" Loke shouted while standing up. "That whore doesn't know how much pain we suffered!"

"Don't call her that!" Lucy cried while standing up. "It's only reasonable that she moved on!"

"Lucy." His eyes flashed with rage scaring the poor girl. "It's her fault that we had to move. Her fault that you were separated from Gray. Her fault that you guys lost that special connection."

"You're right." Lucy whispered before slowly going back into the tub. "It's all her fault."

"I'll leave you alone." the door slammed shut.

A sob escaped from her lips. "I don't want to be here anymore."

**Childhood Love**

"Where have you been?" Rogue asked at the soaking wet Sting. He raised an eyebrow. "Where's your jacket?"

"Eh." Sting shrugged his shoulders. "Your plan is going smoothly." He stated while grabbing a towel and drying himself off.

"You met her already?" He got a nodded in response. "Wow. That was fast."

"I know right. I saw her at the fair." Sting smirked while tilting his head up. "She has a crush on Gray."

"How is that useful?" Rogue asked while sitting down.

"I'll ruin Gray's relationship." Sting smirked while his bangs covered his eyes. "I'll have some fun, and well Lucy lose."

"I thought you were going to take his place in the basketball team...like he replaced you." Rogue sighed.

"I'll do that two." His eyes lit up in excitement. "I'll take everything from his ass."

"What if you fall in love with her?" Rogue asked.

"I won't." he shook his head.

"And if you do?"

"I won't."

**Childhood Love**

Gray watched as Lucy and Sting walked away from the fair together and he growled as he recognized the blonde teen boy.

"What are you up to Sting?" he whispered to himself.

"Nye! Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she clinged to his arm. "Juvia wants to go to the new cafe, pretty please?"

"Juvia it's raining." He stated while looking down at the soaked girl. "I have to get you home before your sister kicks my ass."

"Awe." She pouted. "Alright."

_I'll find what you are up to Sting and once I do, I'll kick your ass._

"Thank you, Gray-sama." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You're welcome." he guided her down the side-walk.

"Nye. Do you think Lyon-sama is home?" She asked while tilting her head.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Sama?" He gritted his teeth together.

Her eyes widen. "Juvia doesn't like Lyon-sama." she cried. "Juvia loves you and only you."

He sighed. _My brother wins again._ "If you want him so badly then go to him." He removed his arm from her hold. "Bye Juvia." _Why isn't my heart breaking? I thought I loved her._

He walked away from her.

"Gray-sama wait!"

He ignored her calls and vanished from her sight. _Its time for a nap._


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy walked into the school entranced with Sting's fur jacket on even though it was nice and warm out. Her blonde locks were in a high pony while her bangs framed the right side of her face. Her brown eyes looked around trying to find one of her friends but they stopped at Gray who walked in without Juvia for the _first _time. _Did they break up?_ Levy walked up to the blonde and looked her up and down before smirking.

"Who are you looking cute for?" Levy asked while crossing her arms over her small chest and smirking. "Maybe that hot blonde guy you met yesterday?"

Lucy blushed. "I don't know what you are talking about!" She exclaimed before quickly walking toward the wooden doors of the school.

"Hehe." Levy giggled. "You are so adorable!" She shouted while wrapping her arms around her waist. "Come one Lucy, don't make me get Erza or even Mirajane."

"You called?" Erza's voice made them snap their gaze toward her and right beside Erza was Mirajane.

"Levy!" Lucy gulped. "Please...don't…"

"Lucy met a boy last night….and that's his jacket she's wearing."

A glint flashed in Mirajane's eyes. "A boy huh?" she leaned her face down with her finger on her chin. "What does this boy look like?"

"What's his name?" Erza asked.

Lucy was playing with her fingers while blushing. "We're friends!" she shouted. "We're just friends!" she pulled the jacket up to hide her blushing face. "Who dates a stranger anyways? Weirdos do."

_Ring!_

"That's the warning bell!" Levy exclaim while grabbing Lucy's hand. "See you later Mirajane, Erza!"

They rushed to their class before taking their seat. "Woah! that was close!"

Max came in. "We have two need students!" he exclaim. "come on in!"

Lucy's eyes widen and a smile pulled at her pink lips. "Stingy-bee!" she exclaim before rushing toward him and jumping for a hug.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. _He sure works fast._

Sting wrapped his arms around her waist and smile. "I see you like my jacket." he winked as she blushed in response. "You can wear it all today but I'll want it by the end of the day." he whispered.

"Lucy, you know Sting?" Max asked. "Well since you guys are close you'll be their guide." he got a nod. "Now, Sting you may sit by Lucy and Rogue you may sit by Kagura."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Fairy High?" Lucy whispered. "I could have helped you out."

"I forgot." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, do you mind if we sit by you at lunch?" he asked while giving her a charming smile.

She blushed. "You can sit with us anytime Stingy-bee!" she smiled.

"Since yesterday we didn't finish sharing our projects we'll finish them today." Max stated. "Kagura you'll be first."

"Stop calling me that!" Sting whispered while glaring at her.

She pouted. "It's cute tho." she smirked. "Or would you want bee-boy?"

"My name has nothing to do with bees!" he exclaim. "Blondie."

"You are blonde too!" She whispered angrily while kicking his shin. "You have to get better at nicknames bee-boy."

"Big-tits?" He smirked while leaning back in his chair. "Would you want that than blondie?"

She blushed. "You pervert!" again she kicked his chin. "Don't look there!"

"I rather look at your face than there." He stated while watching her blush. "But I'm a guy so can't help it." he smirked while shrugging his shoulders.

_She looks better in my jacket than Yukino did._

"Okay. Levy it's your turn."

"Hey you lovebirds will you shut up?" Ryan grumpled while his green eyes glared at them as his hand tried to keep the pages of his book from flipping. "I'm trying to read."

"She was a small girl yet she was very dangerous…" Levy's mouth moved to form each word.

Sting raised his eyebrow. "You can't read when me and blondie are talking but what about the people who are sharing their stories?"

"Unlike your voice, they are actually pleasing to hear." Ryan closed his book before he put his bookmark neatly in the book. He ran his hand through his ruby red hair before pushing his glasses up. "Yours sound like a bee buzzing around and won't go away until someone steps on it or squashes it.

A tick mark appeared. "What did you say redhead?" Sting growled.

Ryan smirked before leaning forward. "I said." He paused. "You sound like a bee buzzing around waiting to be squashed." He spoke the words slowly like talking to a four year old. "Blondie."

Lucy laughed nervously. "Guys...calm down…" she looked around the room to help calm down the two boys. "There is no need to fight."

"I don't like your attitude redhead." Sting stood up startling everyone and making Levy stop reading the words on her paper.

"I don't like you." Ryan stood up and smirked. "You should go back to the hive where you belong bee boy."

"Guys...everyone's staring…" Lucy nervously smiled.

"Are you looking for a fight?" this was not good the first day of his new school and he already is getting in a fight. "Because trust me you do not want that." He rolled his shoulders before cracking his neck.

"Sting." Rogue stated while his eyes never left his book. "Stop."

"Rogue, you know I do not take too kindly to insults." Sting smirked.

"Whatever." Rogue flipped the page. "You do whatever you want."

"Sting, Ryan." Max stood up from his chair. "Stop this right now and sit back down."

"Boys are idiots." Kagura muttered while flipping the page of her sword magazine. "I like this one." She circled one with a black marker.

"I'm not weak." Ryan growled. "I'll show you."

Sting pulled his fist back and smirked before slowly let his fist fly. Lucy quickly stood up and stood in front of Ryan with her arms spread out. Stings fist slowly fell to his sides while his ocean blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Mr. Max, can me and Sting go out for a breather until the bell rings?" Her voice was calm and she didn't look scared at all. She got a nod in reply. "Come on." She grabbed his hand that almost punched her before dragging him out of the classroom.

"Oh you had to be saved by your girlfriend, pussy!" Ryan yelled before the door closed.

"Ignore him." Lucy stated as they walked down the hallway before making a turn. They were greeted by steps and they walked up them before opening the door to the roof.

"What would have happened if I didn't stop in time?" Sting asked while glaring at her. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"I knew you would not hit me." She laid her head on his lap. A small smile appeared on her lips. "Isn't beautiful out?"

"I seen better." Sting stated while staring her. "And I'm staring right at the sight."

"_Nye, Gray!" a giggled escaped from her lips. "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" _

"_I seen better." he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm looking right at her." _

She blushed before her grin widened. "Nye, Sting." she said while her hair started to danced around. "Why did you transferred so late in the school year?"

"Things happened at my old school and I got expelled." Sting answered. "Sabertooth High is a really strict school and I had enough of this kids bullshit."

She slowly reached up and started to trace the scar he had. "Did you win?" she asked startling him.

"Of course." He smirked. "The all mighty Sting never loses."

Lucy yawned. "That's good." She smiled softly as her hand dropped to her side. "Sting, if you were replaced what would you do?"

"I wouldn't care, it's their loss." Sting replied before smiling softly as he heard her cute little snore. "You must have been really tired."

The doors opened and Levy and Rogue stepped onto the roof together before dropping bags next to Sting.

"Awe." Levy crouched down and stared at Lucy with a small smile on her face. "Sting, you are really helping her out."

"What do you mean?" _Talking about her crush on Gray?_

She frowned. "She left here a five years back because of her mother, leaving behind everyone and everything she loved." Levy stated "She and Gray were best friends, joined at the hip until she left." she sighed. "He changed after a two-years he started getting into really bad things and started becoming a womanizer. She came back last year and things between them never went back to the old days."

"What did her mother do?" Sting asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Her father worked to support them all, giving the, everything they needed and wanted." Levy closed her eyes. "Her mother cheated on him but he knew and stayed with her until she cheated on him with his best friend." Levy's frown deepened. "They got a divorced before he left taking Loki and Lucy with him."

"Levy we have to start heading back before the bell rings." Rogue stated before Levy stood up. Levy left first leaving the sleeping Lucy, Sting, and Rogue. "You two already look like a couple." He said while starting to head toward the door. "You better not get attached to her unless you want to end the plan."

"I'm not jeez." Sting tched. "He needs to pay. This is the only way."

"Are you sure?" Rogue opened the door. "I don't want my best friend losing someone he loves because of some revenge plan."

"Rogue. I know what I'm doing." the door closed before he looked down at the sleeping girl. "What are they thinking? Psh. Me falling in love with someone annoying as you? As if." he couldn't help but smile.

**Childhood Love**

Gray frowned as he watched Lucy drag Sting out of the room and disappeared down the endless hallway. Juvia watched Gray closely before she stood up and with a pride walk, walked toward her _Gray-sama._

"Gray-sama." she smiled nervously as she played with her fingers. "Juvia is sorry and Juvia would like to get back together."

He glared at her. "Don't bullshit me." He growled. "I saw you making out with your _Lyon-sama_." he spat. "We will never get back together."

Her eyes widen. "Gray-sama-!"

He cut her off. "Shut up." he looked deadly. "You are annoying." He stood up as Max asked Levy and Rogue something before walking out of the classroom.

**Sorry I wasn't able to update I been busy with Driver's Training! I passed my exam so hopefully I'll be able to update more! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy, Loke, calm down while we wait for your older sister." Layla smiled softly as she watched her kids run around playing tag. "Ah, here she is." she waved as she saw the older blonde.

Lucy slowly walked up to them; terrified while holding Levy's hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked and her eyes widen as she looked down at the two younger kids. "Who are they?"

"Meet your younger siblings, Loke and Lucy." Layla grabbed their hands and beamed at Lucy. "We came to take you home."

Lucy let go of Levy's hand. "HOME?" She glared at her mother. "This is my home ! I just came back to my home!" she yelled getting the attention of the students. "You already replaced me and Nii-Chan! Why do you want me again?"

"Calm down, honey." Layla frowned. "You are making a scene."

"Layla, we need to hurry up." a rough voice stated. "Our meeting will be starting soon."

"Yes Jude." Layla kissed his cheek.

Tears streamed down Lucy's cheeks. "YOU REPLACED ALL OF US? YOU ARE A SICK WHORE!" she couldn't contain her anger and sadness anymore. "I hope you have fun with this little slut. She cheated on her ex-husband name Jude and replaced all of us!"

"Do not call your mother these names!" Layla roared while walking toward Lucy. "You disrespectful little brat!"

"You are not my mother!" Lucy cried. "My mother is dead."

Slap. "You better learn some manners." Layla hissed before turning toward her perfect family she always wanted. "Come on your older sister doesn't want us."

"Lu-Chan…" Levy whispered as she tried to grab Lucy's hand but she slapped it away.

"She finally has her perfect family." Lucy laughed. "She finally got what she wanted that little slut." She grumbled before turning her back toward Levy. "Why does she get the perfect family while mine is broken?" she ran.

Gray bolted after her, he needed amends with his childhood friend and this might be the only way to get her back. They rounded a corner exiting the school grounds before it starting to rain. _Lucy...you better not be doing anything stupid._ They reached the bridge and fear begun to settle in, _Luce...please tell me you aren't._ She gripped the railing before lifting her foot and lifting herself up so she was standing on the railing of the bridge. A broken smile pulled at her lips as she spread her arms out. Gray slowly walked toward her with wide eyes before she lifted her right leg up and started leaning forward. It was like in slow motion and he couldn't believe he grabbed her hand before she was fully out of range. She was dangling while looking up at him with shock.

"Let go." She started to dig her nails into his skin. "It'll be better if I was gone!"

"Don't say bullshit Luce!" He screamed at her and he didn't even realize he was crying. "I…- everyone will miss you!" his left hand gripped her arm. "Me, Loki, Levy, Erza, Mirajane...everyone would miss you. The fuck up part is that I thought I moved on! But seeing you smile and laugh made me go back to where I was when you left me! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! I JUST GOT YOU BACK!"

Her hand that had her nails digging into his skin slowly dropped to her side. "Don't...please don't leave me again." his voice sounded so scared and not like the confident and prideful voice she heard him speak everyday. "Please...I can't lose you again…"

He started to pull her up and once she was not dangling in the air anymore he pulled her into his arms. "Don't ever do that again." he whispered into her ear as the cars rushed by them. "I was so scared...so terrified...so...please don't ever do that again."

Her arms laid limp by his waist as her head laid on his chest. "I won't...I won't…" she breathed out.

"Let's go to my house and get you cleaned up." He stood up while bringing her along with him before his fingers wrapped around hers.

He dragged her along with him and all she could do is stare with wide eyes.

**Childhood Love**

Sting watched before grumbling and turning his back toward them and started to walk away.

"Damn it!" He growled. "I was so close ! Now I'm a step back where I used to be!"

"How dare she." He heard a hiss. "How dare she get Gray-Sama's attention!" he turned and looked down at a girl with blue hair. _Jugo right? Isn't her name Jugo? Wait...isn't it Nuvia? Mhm that sounds right. _ "Juvia will murder her."

He smirked. "Hey, you." he blurted out making her turn toward him. "I'll help you get your Gray-sama if you help me get the blondie that was stealing your Gray-sama's attention."

"Will you help Juvia?" her eye lit up like Christmas tree. "Help Juvia get her Gray-sama back?"

He chucked. _No, You'll help me break your Gray-sama._ "Of course." He smiled. "As long as you don't murder blondie and help me win her."

"Juvia will help!" She smiled before standing next to him. "Juvia will like to talk about the plan, come to Juvia's favorite cafe!" She started to skip while humming.

_What a totally freak._ He grinned evilly before slowly walking behind her. "Of course." _So annoying._

"Gray-sama is Juvia's true love!" She sighed dreamily. "Juvia made a big mistake by cheating on Gray-sama with Lyon-sama, Gray-sama brother."

_Ugh. Why do I get stuck with the crazy ones? _ He sighed before putting his chin on his palm and ignored her rantings of her beloved Gray-sama as they sat in Lamia Scale Cafe.

"So annoying."

**Childhood Love**

Ur smiled as she watched Gray dry Lucy off with a towel _Just like old times._ She walked out of the kitchen into the living room where they sat.

"So why are you guys both soaking wet?" She grinned teasingly. "Where you two being romantic?"

"Layla is back." Was all Gray could say he didn't want Ur to freak out about what happened 20 minutes ago.

"Oh." Ur frowned. "What does the slut want?" she crossed her arms over her chest. Layla betrayed her and Gray she couldn't forgive that.

"She wanted me to go with her." Lucy whispered. "She wanted me to go with her but she replaced me, Loke and father!" she cried.

"Replaced?" her eye's widen while her frown deepened.

"She had two kids." Lucy sobbed. "She named them Loke, and Lucy! And then she got married to some guy named Jude!" She jumped into Gray's arms before wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest. "Wasn't making us leave and constantly cheating enough for her? She broke us! Now father is lying in his death bed because of her."

Gray started to rub her back. "Shh." he picked her up and sat down on the couch with her still in his arms. "_Pour your misery down. Pour your misery down on me. Pour your misery down_

_Pour your misery down on me_." he sang while pulling her closer to him. "_I'm only happy when it rains I feel good when things are goin' wrong I only listen to the sad, sad songs I'm only happy when it rains I only smile in the dark My only comfort is the night gone black I didn't accidentally tell you that I'm only happy when it rains You'll get the message by the time I'm through When I complain about me and you I'm only happy when it rains Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down) Pour your misery down on me Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down) Pour your misery down on me Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down) Pour your misery down on me._"

He listened to her steady breathing and slowly set her head down on the pillow on the couch before standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Ur asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Out." He stated. "Watch Luce for me." he opened the door.

"I thought you were done." Ur sighed while neatly putting a blanket around the sleeping girl.

"I need to get my anger out." he gritted his teeth together. "I never wanted to see her cry again. I never wanted to make her cry. But things don't happen as you plan."

"Gray. Are you sure this is more than friendly love?" Ur questioned. "I never seen you sing for a girl, you said you hated singing."

"She's my childhood friend. She stayed by my side through everything until she had to leave because of Layla. It's the least I can do." He looked at the sleeping girl and a small smile formed. "She's my childhood friend...nothing more...nothing less." the door slammed shut.

"Oh Gray." Ur shook her head. "I'm pretty sure this is more than that." She looked down at the blonde girl. "Lucy, It's nice to see you again." she walked up stairs leaving the wide awake girl laying on the couch with silent tears rushing down her face.

"It's nice to see you again too Ur." Lucy whispered before pulling the blanket over her head. "I missed this place."

_Text from Loki: _

_Princess where are you? _

_Text from Loki: _

_Lucy this isn't funny where are you? _

_Text from Loki: _

_Lucy...dad….he died...answer your phone!_

_Miss calls: 30 _

She stared at the messages before dialling Loki's number.

"_Where are you at!" he yelled but she could make out the worry in his voice. "Why weren't you answering your phone?"_

"Nii-Chan...Layla came to my school…" she whispered.

"_What?!" _

**~~ Garbage Only Happy When It Rains~**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy sat alone in Gray's house because Ur had to go Sabertooth's store to get some items for dinner. She listened to the rain as she snuggled into the couch it's been about an hour since she talked to her older brother and she felt so utterly lonely. Her eyes trailed to the window and her eyes widen when a figure peaked through the window and smiled at her. She quickly stood up and started to walk toward the window but she froze when the figure slowly guided their thumb over their neck. Lucy quickly ran toward the door to lock it but the door was slowly opening _there is two of them?_ She bolted up the stairs and went into the closet room and locked the door and she groaned when she realized it was Gray's room. She listened to the footsteps that was slowly stomping on the stairs. Lucy grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number and prayed to god the number Erza gave her was the correct one.

"_Hello?" _ her hands were shaking.

"Gray there is someone in the house." she gulped. "Ur had to go the store and Ultear left with her...Lyon is with Juvia…. what am I supposed to do?"

**Bang**.

"_I'll be right there!_ _Don't hang up."_

"I know you are in there!" the voice was squeaky and high pitched. "Kick the door down."

Lucy dropped her phone before as quietly as she could walked toward the window and opened it. She threw her legs over and jumped as the door slammed to the ground.

"_Luce! What's going on?" _

"Damn it! She isn't here! Catch her!"

"_Who ever this is I swear to god I'll kill you." _

A huge foot slammed down onto the phone and a grin spread across his pale face.

**Childhood Love**

Gray stepped into the house that looked barely touched before closing the door that the intruders didn't close on their way out. He listened to the TV that was on before walking up stairs and it didn't take him long to notice what room Lucy hid in. He stepped onto his door before stepping off of it and spotting Lucy's broken phone. His window was still opened and everything else was the same like they didn't touch anything. _Tsk. What the fuck did they want?_ His phone rang and with a sigh he answered.

"_Hey stripper how's it going?_"

"What do you want flame-brain?" he walked out of his room and down the stairs before shutting the TV off.

"_You should come over and quickly before you miss what's happening outside of my house."_

"I have bigger matters to attend to."

"_This blonde girl is running like crazy tho bro! It's like she's in a movie! Do you think she's filming a movie?" Natsu crunched on a chip. "Maybe I can be in it and be the awesome Dragon!" _

His face darken. "Do you see anyone following her?" his voice sounded deadly.

"_No. Oh wait here comes a couple of people running down the sidewalk." _

"What do they look like?"

"_Remember when we fought that gang what were they called…Banana? Wait that doesn't sound right...Cucumbers? Ah that's it. Well they look like the guys who we stomped all over." _

"You mean NightWings?" Gray sighed while turning the key to his motorcycle.

__"_Same thing." _

"Cucumbers isn't the same as NightWings you dumbass." Gray ended the call before kicking the kickstand up and driving down the road. "You better not touch her. Or I swear on your life you'll die." he whispered as he made a sharp left turn.

It didn't take him long to reach Natsu's house and he sighed in relief as Lucy was running toward him. He stopped his bike and skidded to a stop before kicking the kickstand down and jogging toward the terrified blonde. Before he could reach her, laughter filled the air and a big guy was towering over her trembling body.

"Hehe." a glint flashed in his brown eyes as he breathed. "You are a cutie. Maybe I'll have some fun with you." he ripped her shirt and breathed his nasty dragon breath.

She closed her eyes and curled up in a ball. "Gray." She screamed.

"You called?"

**Childhood Love**

Sting gritted his teeth together with anger, he gave that annoying girl one job and what does she do? She blows it! He stomped down the sidewalk with his hands in his jean pockets but he stopped walking as his eyes widen when he saw Lucy trying to cover her large breast with her torn shirt. _How dare they_. He ran toward them and threw his fist at one of the guys that surrounded her. He took off his shirt and threw it at her before diving toward the next prey. He felt his back touched someone's else and he knew who it was the one and the only _Gray Fullbuster. _

"Mary! Grab the girl and go!"

Lucy had Sting's shirt on and when she heard that she stood up and turned toward 'Mary'. Mary was the guy who was breathing on her with his disgusting dragon breath and he didn't take to kindly when they were interrupted. She dodge his huge hand before flipping her body at a 45 degree angle to stop a fist from hitting her.

"Come here girlie." He reached for her again but this time he slammed his foot down on her ankle making her fall to the ground and making her cry out. "Now that your leg isn't use to you how about we go to my place?"

"You pig!" She snarled before his hand covered her mouth and lifted her up.

"Your mouth is a big one isn't it?" Mary hissed before throwing her body onto the ground. "I like my girls bruise." .

"Stop talking and get her the fuck out of here!"

"But Susan!"

"NOW!"

Before he could pick her up, Sting kicked his back before kneeing his gut so he wouldn't fall on top of the blonde. Mary rolled over to the side and dropped to the ground.

"That girl said that this would be easy money!" Susan snarled while his black eyes glared at Mary. "Juvia is going to pay for this."

Gray grabbed Susan by his lifted him up. "Juvia?" he growled. "Does she have blue hair?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes and speaks in third person which I find annoying. We should have just taken her out instead of blondie." Susan stated before kicking Gray in the gut. "Well money is money." He grinned. "See you next time." he waved before disappearing.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered after moments of silence between them. She stood up and winced as she put pressure onto her now fractured ankle. She smiled so they wouldn't see how much pain she was in. "Thank you both."

"No problem." Sting replied before glancing at her ankle. "Are you alright?"

"Are you alright." Gray blurted while putting his hands on her shoulders. "Luce you shouldn't hide your pain." he lifted her up. "I'll take you home. Thanks Sting for helping me out back there." he nodded. "Even though I could handle it by myself." he muttered.

"Sting come here." Lucy waved him over and leaned up and her lips meet his cheek. "Thank You." she leaned backwards letting her lips remove from his face.

Gray pouted before stomping away leaving behind a blushing Sting. "Why did you give him a kiss and all I get is to carry you?" he asked.

She kissed his chin before kissing his cheek. "Don't be such a girl."

"Would a girl save your ass? No therefore I am a boy."

"Erza and Mirajane would."

"Shut up."

"Awe, you're pouting how cute!"

"Shut up!"

She laughed. "Now, now, Gray be nice." she poked his cheek. "You won't get ice cream if you are mean."

His eyes lit up. "Ice cream?"

"Superman. You're favorite."

"Let's go!" he sped up making Lucy's arm tighten around his neck.

"You are such a weirdo."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Not."

"To."

"Shut up. You are the weirdo for having superman ice cream when you don't even like it."

_I waited for you to come by...that's why I have it..._


End file.
